Pokemon: Rise of the Fal'Cie
by Keysoul
Summary: A boy from Johto begins his pokemon journey with his Totodile, but gets cursed by the fal'Cie Mew  NOTE: Fal'Cie are the legendary pokemon in this fic so please keep that in mind
1. Legend Born Anew

**Pokemon: Rise of the Fal'Cie**

Author's Notes: Me and my friend came up with the ideas for this one, please note that the Fal'Cie in this are the legendary pokemon okay? Good!

* * *

Chapter 1: Legend Born Anew

They say that the fal'Cie live alongside humans peacefully, side-by-side, as siblings. But recently some of the fal'Cie have been doing things that are disaterous for us humans, they've been cutting of food supplies and attacking towns with their l'Cie servants. We think they're trying to destroy us, as such we've been defeating their threats and captured them and their l'Cie servants: Celebi, Jirachi, Latias, Latios, Uxie, Mesprint and Azelf along with their l'Cie are in holding cells in a secret area somewhere so everything's okay again, or so we thought...

My name's Yuuki Jouchi, I have blue eyes, blond hair and I dress in scruffy clothes, and today I'm starting my Pokemon journey here in Johto, I've always loved pokemon and today I'm becoming a trainer. I was in my room packing my things "Potions, Pokeballs, Antidotes..." I was packing my bag for the journey ahead "Yukki! Are you ready yet?" Called my mother from downstairs, "In a minute Mom! I just gotta finish packing!" I put in my special good-luck charm as an extra addition. "There, I'm ready!" I called, "Good, now do you want me to give you a lift to Professor Elm's lab?" I gave a quick nod as we got into Mom's car and headed towards Professor Elm's labratory where I would get my starter pokemon for my journey.

"Hello Mrs Jouchi and son." Greeted professor Elm, "Hello sir." I saved to him, "Here for your starter huh? Well there are three pokeballs on the table over there." He pointed to a table, "One contains a Chikorita, one contains a Cyndaquil and one contains a Totodile." I always loved water types so I went for Totodile. "Are you sure?" "Posative!" I opened the ball to see a small Totodile looking up at me "Dile?" It said rather confused, I picked it up "Yeah! I'll name you... Torrent!" It immediatley seemed delighted and I turned to prof. Elm, "I want Torrnet to be my starter!" Elm nodded and handed me my Pokedex, "Here Yuuki." I took it and put it in my pocket. "Mom, can I start my journey now?" She nodded, "Sure, go have fun."

I ran out the lab at full speed with Torrent following behind, "Yeah!" I yelled feeling the breese blow through my hair as I ran through the fields outside New Bark Town, "Ahh... this feels great! eh Torrent?" "Dile!" I looked around and found pidgey in some grass, "Hey a pokemon!" I looked at Torrent, "Ok, Ready to get it?" He nodded as he jumped ahead, "Watch out Pidgey, 'cause your mine! Torrent, use Water Gun!" Torrent wasted no time in blasting water towards the Pidgey who didn't notice in time, it was knocked over and I saw my chance and threw a pokeball at it. It was engulfed in red light before being sucked into the ball, it dropped to the ground and it shook three times before I heard that satisfying 'ding' signalling that it was caught, "Yes! I did it! I caught it!" I picked up the ball before looking at Torrent, "Look Torrent, a new ally. What should we call it?" I thought for a moment, "Aha! How about Aeria?" Torrent jumped excitedly at the name.

I heard rustling behind me in the bushes, I turned around to see the floating pink cat-like creature, the fal'Cie known as Mew. "It's Mew! Torrent Tackle!" Torrent obeying my orders charged at Mew full-force, Mew simply evaded as I ordered a Water Gun, Mew held up a shield of Protect and used Pshycic on him, throwing him back into the trees. "No!" I looked at Mew who looked back at me, I charged straight for it as it blasted me with something, I got up but I felt burning on my left hand. I looked at the back of my hand to see... a l'Cie brand.

* * *

First chapter, Yuuki, Torrent the Totodile and Aeria the Pidgey are (c) Keysoul (me).


	2. Training and a new rival

**Pokemon: Rise of the Fal'Cie**

Chapter 2: Training and a new rival

_Everything's all dark, what's happening? Where am I? I can see blurry visions of something, a castle? Raging at sea? In the castle? Up the stairs and through giant double doors... a chair... facing a window to the stormy sea, in that chair? a grey cat-like figure standing up? It's Mewtwo?_

I woke with a start, "Whoa! What was that?" "I dunno, you were mumbling in your sleep about a stormy castle at sea and Mewtwo, and what's that mark on your hand? Is it a tatoo?" "No Torrent, it's a..." I froze, I looked at Torrent and stared at him for a full five minutes before speaking, "Y... You can talk?" "Well of course I can..." He froze "Wait! You can understand me?" I nodded, "O... M... G...!" Torrent said before passing out, I sighed when I realised, "Wait, it must be Mew cursing me into a l'Cie." "L- what now?" Torrent quickly recovered, "Mew cursed me into a l'Cie, that dream must have been my focus." "Focus?" Asked Torrent, "Every l'Cie gets a focus given to them by their fal'Cie masters, mine must have something to do with the fal'Cie Mewtwo, but what?" Torrent looked at my brand, "What's with the tatoo?" "It's a l'Cie brand Torrent, it marks me as a l'Cie, the brand will gradually advance, it'll get more arrows and then an eye, when that eye opens all the way and the pupil inside turns from black to white I'll become a Cie'th." "A... Cie'th?" "Yes, a zombie-like creature that wanders around attacking any living thing that it finds, it cannot in any way return to human form, for Cie'th there is no salvation." The little Totodile was completely blank-faced, "S-So, if we t-t-take too l-long doing this..." "Focus." I answered for him, "T-Then you'll t-turn int-to a zombie?" I nodded, "And according to legend if I complete my focus I'll turn to crytal and gain eternal life." Torrent just stared, "I'll go into a sleep that'll probably last years, but once I wake up my brand will be gone and everything'll be back to normal." Torrent sighed with relief.

I was quickly searching through my back, "What're you looking for?" He asked, "A bandage so I can cover up this brand." "Why?" "Because if anyone sees it I'm done for." "Why?" "Because recently some l'Cie turned evil and attacked villiages using their l'Cie, if they find out that I'm a i'Cie then they'll throw me in a cell and execute me." "N-No..." Said Torrent, "Yes, and that's why we must travel normally, if anyone asks I perminatley burned my hand." I grabbed Aeria's pokeball and threw it into they air, releasing her. She was standing on the grass and yawned, "Oh, what a nice sight to see the sun again." She noticed me and Torrent, "Ah, you must be my new master, uh..." "Yuuki." I answered, "Master Yuuki... Wait! You understand me?" I nodded and showed her my l'Cie brand before putting the bandage back on, "Master is a i'Cie, ok. May I ask what your focus is?" "I think it's..." I thought about it, the fal'Cie that branded me was Mew, and according to legend she always hated her brother Mewtwo for being evil so... "To defeat Mewtwo! It was Mew who branded me and she always hated him so that's what it is, I'm sure of it!" Torrent and Aeria nodded in agreement, "Anywho, Aeria..." I pointed to the Pidgey, announcing her new name, "Meet Torrent my starter Totodile I want you to be friends okay?" Torrent turned to her waving his paw while Aeria smiled, "Good."

We headed to Cherrygrove City where it was fresh with ocean breeze, Torrent was on my shoulder smelling the air, "Enjoying the scent?" I asked "Yeah, I just love the ocean." I chuckled, "I guess that's natural as your a water type." I looked at Aeria who was flying overhead and somewhat enjoying herself. I stopped to think, "I guess I should enter the Johto league." Torrent looked at me, "What's that?" "It'sa league where trainers can battle their pokemon to see who's the strongest." Torrent looked excited, "Sounds awesome! Let's do it!" Torrent pumped his little fist into the air. I called Aeria down for some quick training.

Torrent was placed at on one side of a field and Aeria on the other, "Alright, Torrent start off with a water gun!" I called as Torrent inhaled and attempted to spit out a jet of water but when he did nothing happened, "Huh?" Torrent looked confused as he was flailing his arms around when he shot an orb of water out of his hand towards Aeria who dodged. I quickly ran over to Torrent and what I saw on his forehead only confirmed my fears. There on his little forehead... was the brand of a l'Cie. "Torrent, you're..." He looked at me with confusion, "I'm, a... what?" He asked as I pulled out a mirror, he saw the brand on his forehead and when he did he flipped out. "NOOOOOOO! I'M A L'CIE!" He cried, "Calm down, I'm a l'Cie and I didn't panic when I found out." I told him. He didn't listen when he suddenly, briefly glowed yellow and curled up into a ball. "Wait was that... a paradigm shift?" I asked as he looked up. "Yeah it was... you just switched to sentinel. A defensive shift." I called Aeria to come over and I examined her, trying to find a brand, after lots of searching I finally found it under her right wing. "Yup, your a l'Cie too Aeria." I told her, "Okay, Paradigms are how a l'Cie fights so let's see... l'Cie who have just become l'Cie normally start with 3 of the 6 paradigms: Commando, Ravager, Sentinel, Saboteur, Synergist and Medic. Commando is an offensive role that focuses on attacking, Ravager uses elemental attacks to keep their enemy off-balance, Sentinel is a defensive role that mainly focuses on defending, Saboteur inflicts negative status effects while Synergist does the opposite: casting posative ones and Medic focuses on healing." I explained "Let's see, what're your roles then Torrent?" Torrent quickly flashed blue, yellow and white. "Right, that's Ravager, Sentinel and Saboteur." I turned to Aeria, she flashed red, purple and green. "Okay, Commando, Synergist and Medic." I looked at them both, "Looks like a little l'Cie training is in order."

I returned to the field where it was Torrent vs Aeria again, "Okay, Aeria you just fight the way you want to." I told her, "Yes sir!" I drooped, "Please don't call me 'sir'." "Okay... Yuuki." She started off by charging towards Torrent with wings and claws at the ready. "She's attacking! Torrent, Sentinel: Steelguard!" Torrent glowed yellow and curled into a defensive position. Aeria rebounded and glowed purple, "She's switched to Synergist!" She cast something and a small eruption of orange magic, "She cast Bravery, quick! Saboteur: Deshell!" Torrent glowed white and cast Deshell on her which lowered her S. Defence. "Now, switch to Ravager and continually cast Water!" Torrent switched to Ravager and kept hurling orbs of water at Aeria who kept getting hit until she fell to the ground. I quickly went over to her and used a potion to heal her injuries. "Wow! You know bravery! That increases Attack! That'll really help!" Aeria nodded, "Thank you... Yuuki." I returned her to her pokeball and I pulled out a bandage. "We need to cover-up that brand of yours." I said as I turned to Torrent and wrapped it around his forehead. "There we go!"

Suddenly some footsteps from behind. "So, your a trainer?" I turned around to see a boy with dark-blue hair and a smug grin on his face. "Who're you?" He didn't answer "I challenge you to a battle!" He announced as he released a Chikorita from a pokeball. "Alright, Torrent it's up to you." Torrent ran ont the field to meet the Chikorita, "Hellooo... nice to meet you..." said the Chikorita was definatley female and was flirting with Torrent who seemed a little freaked out by it, "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" The Chikorita flung some sharp leaves at Torrent, "Use Steelguard!" Torrent curled-up and took minimal damage from the leaves "'Steelguard'? What kind of move is that?" The mystery trainer asked, "Just a little improvisation we made, now switch to Ravager and use Water!" Torrent quickly glowed blue and hurled orbs of water at Chikorita, which didn't do much. "Switch to Saboteur and use Deshell!" He glowed white and cast Deshell on the Chikorita, then without orders quickly switched back to Ravager and his fist was engulfed in water and pounded Chikorita. "Hey, that was Aquastrike." I commented as I ordered him to do so again, a few more Aquastrikes and Chikorita was down. "Damn!" The mystery trainer withdrew Chikorita and began to walk away. "Wait! I don't know your name!" He turned around, "It's Lewis" he said as he walked away.

* * *

Second chapter, Torrent and Aeria are also l'Cie! And a rival named Lewis who has a Chikorita who seems to like Torrent!


End file.
